STAND UP- One Direction Fanfic! xox
by Bethh-Maryxox
Summary: 10 close friends living in a boarding school. WHAT STORIES LIE IN THEIR TRAIL?...
1. Chapter 1

One Direction Stand Up Fanfic Chapter 1

Liam.P.O.V- First day back at school I always the worst, you get 8 weeks holiday and then full time school again. St Katherine's Boarding School For Ages 11-19, It's on the outskirts of London, It is massive! /entry/30600831/via/iHoneyBee and that's just the front! I walked up to the big double doors, suitcase in hand trailing it up to my dorm. I open the door to find my four best guy friends unpacking. They all came piling towards me and literally jumped on me. "Guys I can't breathe" I laughed whilst pushing them off. Altogether out of my friends, there are 10 of us, 5 guys and 5 girls. Niall the blonde Irish one, is very loveable and has an amazing laugh. Louis the childish and immature one, Zayn the funny but fairly quite one, Harry the ladies' man, and Me the dad of the group. "Daddy I missed you!" Screamed Niall being his chirpy self. I laughed and started to unpack, as soon as I opened my suitcase I found this picture of me and my best friend Beth Wilby. I used to call her Mary (her middle name) but we kind of grew out of it.

/entry/35708924/via/1D_MassiveLover

We've known each other practically since we were born, because our parents have always been close. I looked at the picture closely and then put it on my bed side table. After unpacking, we decided to go down to the dining hall to get some snacks, when we got there we saw our 5 girls. Beth/Mary, my childhood friend and secret crush, Paris the crazy hyperactive one and Harry's girlfriend, Sarah the fairly quiet but crazy one and Niall's crush, Frances the fairly quite one and Louis' girlfriend, And Beth Neil- Zayn's girlfriend and the one who is always laughing… They ran straight up to us and gave us the biggest hug ever! "Beth, how was your holidays?" I asked her. "Really good actually, how is the family? I miss Karen, Geoff and your sisters' soooo much!" She replied giggling. "Good, and they miss you too, they are actually coming down to London in a few weeks!" Her face lit up immediately. "OMG Were going to have to go see them! And my family are in London for the next few months staying with my Aunt!" I smiled and hugged her again. "I've missed your smile so much!" I said whilst running my hand through her hair. She giggled and blushed a little.

Paris.P.O.V- I was stood with the girls, having our usual first day chat. Who's our form tutor and all that stuff. I looked to the left of me and I saw my boy walk through the canteen doors. I smiled big and ran straight over to him. "Hey babe!" He shouted and hugged me tight. He lifted me slightly off my feet and kissed the top of my head. "I've missed you" He whispered. I pulled away and kissed him gently on the lips. It felt nice, I haven't seen him in 8 weeks, and now I get to see him for a whole year! I turned around to see Louis and Frances down each other's throats. I laughed and We all walked back up to the boys' dorm. Harry held my hand as we began walking up the huge spiral staircase, to get to the top floor of the School house. As we got up there, I had a small peek in everyone's rooms as they all had their door open. We finally reached the boys dorm and we all piled in and sat on the floor in a little huddle.

As I sat down, Harry sat behind me, and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms round me and kissed my head once more. I did a little silent giggle and looked around the room. There was Niall and Sarah to the right of us laughing, Beth to the left of us laughing at everything Zayn said, and Liam and Louis with Beth And Frances sat in front of us. Frances and Louis were STILL snogging, and Beth and Liam just talking. I looked back up at Harry and smiled at him. "I love you" he said quietly. I kissed his lips again but more passionately this time and said it back.

Hey guys, hope that's okay for the first chapter! 3 second one up asap J xxxxx

Outifts-

Liam- /entry/32777249/via/mapausaenz

Beth w- /entry/31861511/via/mica96r

Paris- /entry/36153144/via/hipstering

Harry- /entry/24584486/via/xXiEjaculateXx

Sarah - /entry/36071032

Niall- /entry/35806324/via/eobseo

Zayn- /entry/13536328/via/miasmith

Beth n- /entry/8547996/via/Daisy457

Louis- /entry/29302124/via/YourReasonToBe

Frances- /entry/18142652/via/prettycouture


	2. Chapter 2

Niall.P.O.V- The first week of school went surprisingly quick. I had the same teachers as last year which I was pleased about, but most of all… Sarah was in every single class. I was over the moon about that. We've been friends since first year, which seems like forever and I've never been able to tell her how I feel. I've been hiding my feelings for her since I was 12… I'm now 18. I have to tell her at some point. I dazed out of my day dream and paid attention to the teacher. It was French… the worst lesson ever. I looked across the classroom to see Sarah writing down notes. She's always been good at French…. After the final bell, she's coming over to my dorm to tutor me. That was when I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her I love her. Just then, the final bell of the week went. I Smiled and immediately ran over to Sarah. "So you ready?" I asked. "I'll just go to my dorm to change, and then me and the girls will come over if that's okay? " I looked down to my feet a little disappointed. "The girls?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, they wanted to come over to see the boys, I hope that's okay with you?" She asked. I nodded and looked up. "Okay" She and the girls began to walk to their dorm-room, so I thought I'd do the same thing. /entry/28085132/via/Bethh_1D (with two other single beds) When I got to my dorm I changed into something nice what Sarah might like. I looked at myself in a long length mirror and smiled. I spiked my hair up a little because I know she liked it. /entry/37028455/via/EsmaBeganovic Just then, everyone walked in. I smiled as everyone went to separate sides of the room. My bed was the top one, so I started to climb up the stairs. Sarah just watched me and laughed. "You coming up then or what?" I chuckled. She slowly walked up the stairs and jumped on my bed.

Sarah.P.O.V- I Slowly walked up the steps to Niall's bed and then practically jumped on him. I laughed and then started to open my French notes. "Where do you want to start?" I asked nicely. He shut the book and leaned back. "Let's just talk first" He smiled. I leaned back opposite him. "Okay, what about?" "Anything you like" He chuckled. I looked around the room for a topic of conversation and I saw Paris cuddled into Harry with her eyes shut. I giggled and looked at Niall. "Aren't they cute!" I giggled. He slowly nodded. "Yeah I suppose" He frowned. "You okay Niall?" I asked caringly. He nodded and looked up. "Yeah just not feeling to well" I climbed down the stairs and went to their kitchen. I grabbed him a bottle of water and some pills and passed them up. "I'll let you get some rest, I'll tutor you tomorrow… Get better soon!" I smiled as I walked out. I shut the door behind me and sighed. "He's never going to like me…." I whispered whilst walking towards my dorm. I walked in, put a DVD on and collapsed on my bed. I laid there watching Friends for a few hours before there was a knock at the door…

Outfits-

Niall- /entry/37028455/via/EsmaBeganovic

Sarah- /entry/35405271/via/valantina_queen

Liam- /entry/36990210/via/prideonedirection

Beth, W- /entry/35405213/via/valantina_queen

Zayn- /entry/36944244/via/EsmaBeganovic

Beth, N- /entry/35405228/via/valantina_queen

Louis- /entry/37050054/via/Jerhoo (ignore zayn and harry)

Frances- /entry/35418963/via/valantina_queen

Harry- /entry/36170802/via/deeboram

Paris- /entry/35405303/via/valantina_queen


End file.
